demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Sindarin Brew
Sindarin's Theme Song Personality Sindarin is known for being a quiet person more times then not. He has a mommy complex so he is attached to her so strongly that he is easily thrown off when things come to her. Becomes sort of a scatter brain under heavy amounts of pressure. But on the same respect he is a brilliant strategist known for being very witty. Though he has an intense fear of fire and it being in his presence. Bio the works. Abilities Ability 1 1: Piston Rifle: Using his magic to augment either of his hands a gauntlet made of pure steam with pistons aiming behind so that it can a propel attack harder forward. The piston effect can be used at anytime during the spells activation so timing is essential. Even though the gauntlet is made of steam it adds just enough more weight to make it feel harder than a normal strong punch. Ability 2 2: Geyser: Placing both hands into the ground and with his usage of magic he can force large air pockets of hot steam into the ground and make them erupt upwards like a Geyser and hold form. If the opponent or etc is caught within the geyser for too long the over-bearing heat will make them sluggish and weaker then usual and if stayed in long enough to incapacitate or even kill. Takes at least half a post in prep time. The width and height of the geyser varies on how much steam or energy placed into the ground at the beginning. Ability 3 3: Steam Cascade: Normally followed up by the geyser move, but it doesn't necessarily need to be. Steam cascade is literally as it describes a cascade of steam. Starts from the sky or by a already usable high source of earth. Using his steam he makes a thick quality steam beginning to fall upon the opponent almost in the similar fashion of a constant waterfall. It having enough weight to keep someone pinned against the ground if they weren't strong enough to escape. Also can slow down the movements of tougher opponents in hindsight instead of keeping them down. Ability 4 4: Steam Gatling: Using his fists is optional but with raw steam Sindarin begins to wind up and after a few seconds the steam begins to barrel outwards sending hot extremely fast flurries to attack an enemy unless the person has a time slowing magic or crazy reflexes the person would surely be hit by some of it if not all of it. Ability 5 5: Spherical Horizon: Making the thickest quality steam possible, it being as hard as steel he can form a complete circle around himself with said steam and uses it as a defense mechanism to protect himself from all sides. Tools and Equipment Half of a odd shaped black mask that covers the right side of his face. Carries normally a water canteen. is TBD Other Use this heading for any other info about your character that doesn't fit anywhere else. Category:Male Characters